One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 7
Fantasia sat crying in the crows nest. Images of her and the harpies floated around in her mind. Her past, her family, everything she's left behind. She wanted to see them, but it's been a few months since she left. "Oooh..look who we have here." Cooed a voice from above. A dark bird like shadow flew around in a circle. "It's my old friend. How've you been?" It broke rotation and dropped down in front of Fantasia. "Hello Storm." - Kent awoke next to Jericho. His eyes widened in shock and horror. Jericho was covered in his blood, and strangely lipstick marks. "Jericho..." "You know him?" Asked Gerald. "Yeah. He's my crew mate. And my brother." Kent observed Jericho's wounds. They were deep and severe. "He's alive...for now." Kent gritted his teeth, "They'll pay. I won't let them get away with this." His veins poked out of his forehead. A menacing frown expressed Kent's emotions. He got up to his feet. The handcuffs decorated his wrists and ankles. He said nothing as he made his way for the door. Prisoners from both sides of the walls reached out to him, trying to stop him. "Kent!! Stop!!" Ordered Gerald. "They think that you're dead. I don't think that you should go up there and have them kill you for real. Please sit back down." "Gerald. I'm not going to let them do this anymore." Kent pushed the door opened and disappeared into the darkness if the halls. At the end of the hall was a room brightly lit. It was gigantic. Painted like an Easter egg on the inside, with a high enough ceiling to house a giant. Amber and Tempest fly around in circles high in the room. "You damn birds..." Muttered Kent. "Gia Gia no sentinel." Nothing happened. Kent looked back at the sea prism stone handcuffs that was attached to his body. "I forgot..I can't use my powers." He looked back up and saw Amber flying towards him. He ducked down and rolled to the far side of the room. Tempest came crashing down. Kent jumped out of the way and she hit the ground, making a crater. "Look who's escaped sis." Said Tempest. "I thought you were dead." Said Amber. "I can't die yet. I haven't fulfilled my purpose in this world yet." Kent smirked. "To be honest, I'm glad you're not dead. Cause I want to remember every last detail of your final breath." Amber flew at Kent with her claws shooting out. Tempest arose from behind and sent out a fury of air slices. Kent ducked down and jumped to the right. His arms turned pitch black as he jammed them into the ground to slow him down. Kent looked up and pulled his arms out of the ground. Amber and Tempest were closing in. "Kenbunshoku." He deflected the oncoming attack and slammed them into each other. "What the hell was that?!" Shrieked Amber. "Just some kind of magic. The other one I brought here can do it too. It's nothing to worry about." Tempests reassured. Instantly she dashed back into the fray. She gained incredible speed and disappeared into thin air. Kent looked around in a circle. Left to right. "There!" He said flipping over a black wing. Tempest stopped behind him, her feathers were a sharp as a blade. The shock wave from the abrupt stop shot out into the wall. Kent remained unharmed, and landed a few meters away. Amber came flying down and slashed his back. - "What brings you back here? You missed us? I know! You wanted fashion tips!" "No." She looked away. "My captain brought me back here." "Captain? You're a pirate now?" Storm looked at the ship. "But...this is a marine ship.....and there isn't a Jolly Roger. What kind of pirate ship is this?!" Fantasia remained silent. And hid her face under her hair. "Whats wrong sis?" "I didn't want to come back here...and stop calling me your Sister." "Whats up your blowhole? I've always called you that...are these pirates forcing you to be apart of their crew? Cause I'll kill them for you....wait a minute...this looks a lot like the ship from last night!" Fantasia jumped. "Last night?" "Yup. Last night. I'm sure of it. We attacked this ship last night and took that robot boy with us." "That was my captain." "Was is right. By now I'm sure Amber has killed him...oh well." "Oh well?!" Fantasia gritted her teeth. "What the hell did you do to him?!" "He came where he wasn't welcome. So he had to be punished." Fantasia jumped from her spot and grabbed onto Storms wings. "Where is he?" "Where else would he be? And now that you know. I'm going to have to kill you." Storm bared her fangs and snapped at Fantasia, who rolled away and jumped from the tower. When she landed she immediately looked back up. A gust of wind blasted her in the face. Storm sat behind her. "We both know how this will end. So make it easy on yourself and give up." An evil grin formed on Fantasia's face. "Wanna bet?" Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters